


The nightmares are real

by Favaar



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Addams children discover the tale of Freddy Krueger. Meanwhile, Freddy Krueger rots in Hell, waiting to be released so he can start wreaking havoc once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nightmares are real

Freddy liked Hell no more than anyone else. It was a dim underground tunnel of never-ending rooms, all with rusty, twisted metal bars that poked your sides and made you bleed. Millions of souls all cried and screamed in agony as they tried to reach beyond the cells. But not Freddy, who sat in his cell with an eery calm. His sweater had seen better days, and he'd had to crunch on rats, he was doing fine. He was just waiting.

_

 

Wednesday crouched, watchfully, behind the dying hedges that bordered the edge of her families house. The dry, dead leaves crackled under her shiny black shoes. Pugsley's heavy footsteps wandered towards her, his round face pink from the cold. Wednesday tensed and slowly raised the axe as her brother approached. Pugsley glanced over and remarked at the sight of an axe sticking out of a bush before it swung for him.

Later that night, Pugsley and Wednesday appeared for dinner, the former with a sort of twistedness in his features. Wednesday glanced at her brother's strange skin with a sort of pride in her eyes. Morticia notices and asked them about their shenanigans.

"We where playing 'Woodsman'" Wednesday informs their mother, never taking her eyes off her brother. Like a snake slowly raising it's head from a basket.

Pugsley nods animatedly and goes back to dinner.

-

 

The park is never a dull place, but the Addams kids empty it pretty quickly. A soft wind blows in from the East, kicking up warm dirt under their small shoes. Wednesday holds onto the swings and watches her brother climb the ladder to the slide, then woosh down it, run to the ladder and do it again. He repeats it. A strange moon rose, and the children played into the night. Morticia would see them in the morning. For now, they played; Pugsley climbs and slides, while Wednesday watched and swung.

The neighbor girls had drawn a hopscotch shape on the concrete. Pugsley found it and began skipping through it with his short legs. Wednesday turned her head to watch him, then traveled over to join him, her shoes' click clack echoing through the empty playground. The sky churned with black clouds and an orange light as if it where the potion swirling in a witch's cauldron. 

"Hey" Pugsley huffed, out of breath but still skipping "They have a song when they play this".

Wednesday cocked her head at him. "Yeah. One two Freddy's coming for you" He huffed and skipped two steps. He ran out of breath and sat down halfway through the song, which Wednesday didn't recall ever hearing. Just another thing her brother had picked up from the neighbor children.

The twisting sky rose above them and the children eyed it warily. "It's time to get back" Wednesday sighed.

_

 

Freddy found it unfair that Jason wasn't dead, as he was. Surely his old pal was the one who deserved to bite the dust first. Freddy waited for him in Hell, and hoped their cells where near each other because he had to torture _SOMEONE_ in this boring place.

He had thought Jason funny and often laughed at the sad sounds from behind the hockey mask. 

A familiar and sudden twitch ticked in his brain. He raised his head. He'd felt this a million times over. he moved a deformed hand to rest on his dusty fedora, brushing it off and raising it to rest on his head.

"Nine ten, I'm back again" his gravely voice shook the whole of hell as a light encompassed Freddy Krueger and tossed him upside.

_

 

The Addams children where a cause of concern in both their art and creative writing classes. They where always producing to their teachers strange drawings of horrid figures, or twenty page essays about their great ancestors who all met very unfortunate and graphic deaths. No, the teachers collectively agreed, these children will suffice with basic math.

And so Pugsley and Wednesday attended numerous Math classes throughout the school day. Both kept outstandingly high grades. Both stared strangely at the dusty chalkboard.

It was lunch when they sat at their empty table and took out the squiggling things in their bags. They chewed the writhing substance slowly and did their homework for the next class. A girl sitting at the other table was talking loudly. The siblings heard "Freddy Krueger" and met eyes for a moment. The girl relayed the story of Freddy Krueger and his children victims and they listened intently.

"Pugsley" Wednesday turned back to her brother "This is getting very interesting". 


End file.
